Assassin's Creed: Time Travel
by CrossNavy
Summary: All of my life, I have been trained to fight and kill off Templars. I live in the 21st century. My history and ancestors go all the way back to the Renaissance. I am living a pretty good life overall. But something happens that changes my life forever. I travel back to time of the of Ezio, a legendary master assassin. I also find out a surprising fact about my past life. *HIATUS*
1. Training

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the Assassin's Creed franchise. Only my characters. **

* * *

"Kill!" I yell to Luke as I hold my hidden blade up to his throat. We were training for future assassin missions by practicing pinning people down, holding a blade and pretending to slice their throat so they will die instantly. Yes, you heard me right. We're _assassins. _We have been trained practically our whole lives to do this kind of stuff.

"Gosh Des, you just keep getting better and better each time we do this." Luke says in awe. I nod. My name is Desiree, but my best friend Luke Radke calls me Des for short sometimes. I don't mind. "Thanks." I answer back. "I actually wish that you will pin me down and kill me for once. You suck." I also say. That's when Luke gets up, angry, and tries to pin me down, but fails because I move out of the way quickly and I watch him face plant the mat. "Grrr! Why can't I kill you as a Templar for once in my life?" Luke screams at me. "I don't know Luke. You do a hundred times better in the field than in training. That's pretty sad if you ask me." I reply. Luke nods. He knows it too. "Don't worry," he says. "I will get you as a Templar one of these days." he says with confidence. I can't help but chuckle. _Good old Luke. _I think to myself.

You're probably wondering who the Templars are. Well, long story short, they're the assassin's number one enemy right now. They say they help innocent citizens, but really, they just kill them if they don't do what they want them to do.

"Ellison! Radke! Time to go! I need to close up!" yells Karen Anderson, our assassin gym teacher. She's a assassin too, but she isn't a field assassin like Luke and I. "Okay, Karen, we're leaving!" I yell back to her. She walks into the secret assassin training room and nods. She says goodbye as we leave and we reply the same back. As we walk out, Karen's assistant of the gym and sister, Tiffany Anderson walks in. "Oh hey guys! Leaving so soon?" she asks. "Tiffany, they've been here for 3 hours straight training their butts off." says Karen. "Oh, well goodnight you two! See you guys Sunday!" she says enthusiastic. "Bye Tiffany." Luke and I reply in unison.

That's when we officially leave as my friend Xavier Marks and their mother, Linda shows up to pick us up. "Hey guys. Ready to go?" Linda asks. "Yep." Luke and I say in unison again. And with that, we climb in the backseat and drive off to home.

_Another day of training finally done. Can't wait to get home and go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. _I think quietly as I soon start to doze off.

* * *

**Well, here it is! My first Assassin's Creed story! I just recently got into this brand, and so I was inspired by this and MasterAssassin2012's Generation Y and Bloodlines fanfic stories. If you haven't read those stories, check them out! Also. PLEASE REVIEW! I love it when you guys review! Just tell me what is on your mind about my story and how I did or how I can improve. Thanks for reading! I will update soon!**


	2. Templar Terror

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the Assassin's Creed franchise. Only my characters. **

* * *

The next morning, I got up to get ready for the day. School doesn't start until August 15th. Lucky for me, it was only July 1st. _Ugh. _I think to myself. _I am so not looking forward to today._

After I am done getting dressed and complaining in my head about today I go downstairs and find Linda and Xavier cooking breakfast. "Good morning Desiree." Xavier says to me happily. "Good morning Xavier. Have you seen my brother?" I ask. "No, I can't say I have seen Drew today. Why don't you go and check in the barn and see if he's there. He might be working on his bike or car or something." Xavier replies. "Thanks." I say as I grab my OJ off the counter and head outside into the intense heat of summer.

_Man, today is a scorcher! _I think again. I checked the temperature on my phone and it's…whoa! It's 101 degrees! Jesus, why does it have to be so hot? I am then motivated by the heat to go and find my twin brother as quickly as I can so I can be out of the intense UV rays of the sun. "Drew? Are you in here?" I ask loudly when I then hear a loud noise. _THUMP! _I then start running as a I hear a loud moan and scream of pain coming from the back of the barn. "Drew! Are you okay?" I ask very worried.

That is when I find him, holding his head and almost in tears. "Hey sis. Don't worry 'bout me. I'm fine." he answers. That's when I start to see him fight tears back. "Here let me see…whoa! You really whacked your head hard! I can feel that lump easily!" I say as he screams in pain once again. "Don't touch it! You're making it worse!" he screams. "Okay! Okay! Just stay here and let me go get some ice and a ice pack. Be right back." I answer sprinting back to the house.

When I got back with the icepack, Drew was still sitting there holding his head in agony. "Here." I say as I hand him the icepack. "So, ready for today's routine, Des?" he asks me. I sigh. "I guess. I'm just waiting for Linda to give us the signal." I answer. "Right. Can we go in?" he asks me. "Oh yeah. Sure. Let's go." I reply.

When we get inside the house, Linda and Xavier is waiting for us in the living room. "Hey guys." Xavier says with his focus on his laptop. "Hey." Lucas and I say together. Suddenly, out of nowhere, all of our pagers light. This indicates that there is Templar trouble and we need to take care of it immediately. "Let's go!" Linda screams as she heads for the door. "WAIT!" I yell to her. "What? We can't wait!" Linda yells back. Then Luke cuts in. "Where's the fire?"

Linda sighs and face palms.

"Right. It's north. At the café. Corner Café to be exact." she answers.

Just then Xavier comes down in his master assassin gear and I yell "Alright! Let's go now! C'mon Xavier!" And with that, we leave on our motor bikes to go into the big city called Blue Ridge, my family's hometown.

* * *

**Well, here is the second chapter! Let me know how I did! PLEASE REVIEW! I can't improve my story without your thoughts! Will update soon! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Fight to the Death

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the Assassin's Creed Franchise. Only my characters.**

**~PLEASE READ~**

**I was thinking of changing how you spell Desiree's name. Instead of 'Desiree' how would you feel about it spelled like this: Desiray. This is how it's pronounced and I wanted to know if you knew that. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

When we arrive, it is total chaos. Citizens are screaming and running. There is blood EVERYWHERE. We were also upset to find dead innocent citizens laying everywhere in the café. It felt awful seeing the lifeless corpses. _We could've saved them. We could've stopped those monsters called Templars. Those Templars will pay. _I think to myself. "We have to find those Templar creeps." I say. Linda nods. "I know. We just have to figure out where they went." she replies. We all quietly ponder on where else the Templars responsible for this could've gone. Suddenly, our pondering was interrupted with an answer. "Umm…I saw the Templar people run down Marble Street, if that helps." says a waitress at the café. The four of us look at each other with hope. "Thank you!" I boast as we run down Marble street in pursuit of the Templars.

About 5 minutes later, we see the Templars inside a small store dubbed 'Design Cents: A Interior Design Company.' _I've been here before with mom when I was like 8. Why would the Templars come here? _I think. "Why would Templars come to a interior design shop?" asks Drew. Linda sighs and argued "Who cares? Let's just take care of them before they hurt anyone else." We all nod in agreement and head inside the store.

"I said get down!" yells a Templar to a mother and her little girl. Then the little girl starts to cry. Well, this makes the Templar furious. "Shut up!" he yells. Just as he is about to hit the girl, I intervene and kill him on contact with my hidden blade. That's when the other Templars start to attack. The four of us easily take out at least 20-30 Templars. I used my favorite weapons. My weapons are a silver crossbow and my hidden blades. Luke uses a dagger he calls "Eagle's Wings" and some throwing knives. Xavier and Linda just use classic martial arts and knock all the Templars out and leave the final kills to Luke and I.

After about 15 minutes, we gather up all the dead bodies, Templars then citizens, and dispose of them properly. I then find a small gash bleeding on my left leg. "Aw crap." I say looking at it. Linda then sees it, and being the motherly figure, says "Oh my gosh! Xavier! Luke! We have to get Desiree to the hospital! Quickly!" she yells. I roll my eyes. _Oh Linda. You are way too overprotective. _I think.

"Calm down mom," Xavier answers. "Its just bleeding and its small. I don't even think it needs stitches. We just need to stop the bleeding." he says calmly. "Okay. If you say so." she replies. We then head home and after about 10 minutes, the bleeding finally stops. I then hop in the shower, get out and get dressed, and climb my exhausted butt into bed. _What a long and tiring day. I hope tomorrow will be easier. _I think and soon doze off after.

* * *

**Another chapter done and updated! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Blackout

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the Assassin's Creed franchise. Only my characters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

~**Desiree's Dream~**

_Desiree, come to us._

What the heck?

_It's your destiny._

What is my destiny? Who are you?

_We are your ancestors._

You mean my assassin ancestors?

_Yes. I am Ezio. You were apart of the Auditores in the past life. _

How so?

_You were my adopted daughter._

Adopted?

_You were an orphan on the streets in Florence, Italy, my hometown. You and your brother begged me for food._

We did? What were our names?

_Drew and Desiree._

They were the same as now?

_Of course. You're the reincarnation of Desiree and your brother in a reincarnation too. _

Whoa. I never really believed in reincarnation.

_Well, its true._

Why are you here?

_You will face a great challenge and gain a great gift._

What challenge? What gift?

_You will see in time._

Okay…Can I go home now?

_Yes. See you soon._

Okay. Wait…see you soon? What do you mean?

~Dream fades & Ends~

I wake up in a cold sweat. What in the world did Ezio mean by "see you soon"? Why was did he appear in my dream? I can't see him today. He passed away centuries ago. How could I possibly see him?

That evening, Linda introduced us to a new assassin who would be staying with us. "Guys, this is Varessa. She will be staying with us for a while." Linda announces. "Hi Varessa!" the three of us say in unison. "Hi." she replies shyly. "Ok guys. Get ready. The fire's at Blue Ridge Academy. Des, Varessa is going to ride with you. Ok?" she asks. I nod. "Alright! Let's move!" Linda commands. We all nod, gear up, and head out on our bikes.

When we arrive at my old elementary/middle school that I went to before I became a assassin, we see the Templar cross insignia spray painted in red on the two green doors that make up the front entrance. "I thought I said I never wanted to come back here!" Drew yells. "Shhhhh!" the rest of us tell him. "Ok! Ok! Sheesh…" he babbles. After that, we head in.

~Varessa's POV~

I swear it is a freaking ghost town in here. It's dead silent for about 20-30 minutes….

"AMBUSH!" screams Linda as about 1,000 Templars appear out of nowhere from every direction.

"We have you surrounded you assassin dogs!" yells the leader. "What's the plan, sis?" Drew whispers to Desiree as we are all back to back. "Not sure. Only attack if they do. Pass it on." Desiree replies. Drew nods and passes on the order to me and the others. I just hope we can make it out of here alive.

-Desiree's POV-

We were fighting for our lives now. Although, if you are an assassin, you always are. But this time was different. We were outnumbered. We took a few down, but one by one. When we have about four of them left, we start to think we got them beat. We have them cornered when Linda points out: "Wait…where's the fourth?"

We scout the area for the fourth Templar. _Where the heck did he go? _I think to myself. Suddenly, I hear yelling. It takes a minute for me to realize who's yelling and what they're yelling. A minute for a Templar to knock me out.

* * *

**So, everyone is ambushed and Desiree is knocked out. What do you think will happen next? What do you think the 'special' gift is? What does Ezio mean by 'see you soon'? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Where am I?

Chapter 5: Where am I?

I wake up to the smell of fresh bread like in a bakery. I sit up slowly holding my head while remembering I was knocked out. _Those stupid Templars. _I think to myself. I release my hand from my head and feel cold hard stone. _What the? Where am I? _I think again. I look around and finally notice that I am in a actual bakery. I was in the back room where all the fresh baked bread was stored. _This is so weird!_ My thoughts continue. Then, something happens that I never would have expected in my life.

"Hello Desiree. Are you feeling any better? That Templar sure gave you a nasty bruise on your head." says a strange man. You would never guess who the man was. It… it….it was…it was the infamous Ezio Auditore.

"Ezio?! What the?! You're supposed to be dead!" I scream as I quickly clasp my hands over my mouth. _You're supposed to be dead? What was I thinking? That is so rude! Oh man…._I think with fear. But Ezio just laughs. "I know. I told you I would see you soon. Didn't I?" he asks. I gasp. "So that's what you meant in my dream. Where am I exactly? That last thing I remember is being knocked out by a stupid Templar." I say. Ezio sighs and answers "You're in 1511 AD in Constantinople. Luke and Colby have been looking everywhere for you. They are out in the lobby now. You should go out there if you are alright." Ezio babbles on. I nod and walk out to the bakery lobby.

That was when I was bombarded by two teenage boys, one who looked exactly like Luke and the other I guessed was Colby. I had never seen him before. "Des!" yells Colby as he runs over to hug me. "Hi Colby…" I say hesitantly because I still wasn't sure if that was his name. He laughs and answers my hesitation. "Come on over here, Luke. Give Des a hug." Colby says happily. Luke just glances up from a magazine and shrugs. Man, he's not this rude in my time period. "So, where have you been this whole time? Stocking bread?" Colby questions. I sigh and answer "Yeah. I just love the smell of bread in the morning. Don't you?" He cracks up and says "Yeah. I am so glad you're alive. I thought you were gone for good." he says. I guess I suddenly looked puzzled, which I was. _Wait…am I supposed to be dead too? _I think. "Okay…" I say. Colby stops laughing. "Don't you remember? You were knocked out by a Templar on a mission and you were never seen again after that. We found you wandering around only a couple days ago. We thought you were dead. You were gone for 3 years." Colby answers my questions quickly like he hated talking about it.

"Oh yeah." I say suddenly. "I guess the bump on my head really messed up my memory. I'm glad I'm back too." I say with a smile. Colby smiles back and says "Yeah. Back home." My smile fades and I turn to Ezio. "So, what should we do now?" I ask trying to get my mind off how my incident and my ancestor's incident are so alike. "Well, I suppose Sofia may be looking for you two. She came over and said she had a couple books she would like for you to read. Why don't you show Desiree the way Colby. You know, since the attack might've messed up her sense of direction as well." Ezio instructs. Colby nods and motions me to follow him. I start to follow as Ezio pulls my arm back to whisper into my ear. "Just go along with it. Don't tell him you're a reincarnation. It would break his heart. Trust me and we will get you home soon. I promise." Ezio commands. Suddenly confused, I go along and nod. That's when I go with the flow and follow Colby to Sofia's bookstore.

* * *

**So apparently Desiree traveled back to Ezio's time. And apparently her past life had a close relationship with Colby. Do you think Desiree will keep her true identity a secret? Or not? R&R because I love it when you do. Thanks for reading and I will update soon!**

**P.S. Follow me on Twitter CrossNavyWriter. I will follow back! #TeamFollowBack**


	6. Ticket to Home

**Disclaimer**

**I'm back! So, it is 1:40 am where I am right now and I decided I should update a little. So here is the new chapter! But first, I would like to thank those who said I was rushing the story. I know I was. I was in the freaking Writer's Block then. Hopefully this is a little better though. **

**I don't own the AC franchise. Only my OCs and the storyline. Enjoy and review when you're done!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ticket to Home

It took Colby and I about 10 minutes to reach Sofia's bookstore. Once we entered, I was completely overwhelmed.

All I could do was look up and see thousands and thousands of books lining shelves all around the store. When I finally looked down and glanced to my left, I notice a woman sitting at a desk reading. I decide to introduce myself and walk up to her.

I clear my throat.

"Umm…excuse me?"

She looks up at me from her book with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes?" she replies.

"Are you Sofia, the owner of this store?" I answer.

She then gets up from her seat and approaches me.

"Sit." she commands. I do as I'm told.

"Are you Desiree?" she inquires. I nod.

"Well, Ezio informed me you were coming, Said you were quite the reader, no?" she continues.

"Yes, I am." I respond. She nods in understanding and walks over to a bookshelf nearby. She picks out a book, blows off some dust that had collected over time, then hands it to me. She looks over to Colby, who is flipping through a book, and looks back at me.

"Listen to me, Desiree. You need to leave. You mustn't be here. Colby is still too fragile from our Desiree. You need to leave in the middle of the night while he is sleeping. He can't know you are leaving. Understand?" she rambles on in one big whisper.

I give her a really confused look.

"What?" was all I could say back. She sighs and explains more clearly.

"Our Desiree was captured by the Templars. You see, Des was protecting Colby from being captured. Those retched Templars were going for him when Des got in front of them and offered her life for his. Then…" she stops, her lip quivering.

"Then what?" I say concerned.

She looks down like she is mourning a death.

"They killed her. Right in front of Colby, Ezio, and me. She screamed in pain and agony, and we couldn't do anything about it because if we got in the way, we were dead too. She wouldn't have wanted that. She sacrificed herself for us and we did and still do blame ourselves." she replies, tears flowing down her cheeks.

I glanced over to the left, ashamed I had asked her in the first place.

"When should I leave…wait…_how _do I leave?" I ask puzzled. She looks up and taps the book she had given me.

"There is a recipe. You must create the concoction inside, drink it, and it will send you home. It won't hurt, but it will cause you to fall asleep and it sends you back to your time period. I would leave tonight. We can't risk letting Colby get so close to you again." she rambles in one quick and quiet breath.

"What do you mean he can't get so close to me again?" I say just as Colby walks up to us.

"Hey Des! Since you're alive, we should celebrate! Let's go out to eat. You and me. I'll pay." he requests with a goofy grin on his face. I laugh.

Then Sofia shoots me a nasty look. A look that says "No! Don't go! You need to leave."

I glance back up at Colby who is giving me puppy dog eyes. What do I do?

After contemplating for a moment, I make a decision.

"How does 6 o'clock sound?"

* * *

**Oh boy. Where do you think this is going to go? Let me know in the reviews! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
